A Guerra Muda - Capítulo 15: Vladmir/Athenodora
Trilha Sonora e Informações Olá, pessoal! O capítulo demorou a sair porque eu estava em semana de provas, e foi horrível, e depois viajei e esqueci o notebook. Desculpem-me... Shame on me. Enfim, mas, para compensar, esse é um capítulo duplo!! Teremos uma parte do ponto de vista do Vladmir, e outro da Athenodora. Vale ressaltar que eles se passam praticamente ao mesmo tempo, mas é só lendo pra entender. Na verdade, alguns dos fatores que motivaram a ideia de capítulo duplo são que o do Vladmir ficaria muito pequeno, e minha paciência pra esperar pra postar esse da Athenodora já se esgotou. Espero que gostem. Ah, uma coisa importante - a predefinição AutoPlay está atualmente bugada, então eu vou colocar o link para a música aqui, e eu peço, do fundo do coração, para que vocês abram quando forem ler, por favor. :Weaklings never practice/What they preach,/They cower down below,/That's what you call defeat,/And in the darkest hour,/It's hard to breathe,/We try to catch up with the world,/But we're so far out of reach Capítulos Vladmir - Tenho sido excessivamente rude com você, Dina. 300px|center Ele gesticulava nervosamente, morto de culpa. Desde que se casara com Dina, nada fizera além de acusá-la e desmerecê-la, enquanto ela se esforçava ao máximo para ser uma boa esposa. Era hora de mudar as coisas. - Você se estressa muito, meu amor, eu entendo perfeitamente. - Sim, é verdade. Tenho tido várias frustrações ao longo dos anos, mas não merece que eu as desconte em você, como tenho feito. Fui um marido horrível para você, sinto muito por tê-la feito sofrer. Por favor, você acha que conseguiria me perdoar? Dina pareceu extremamente feliz, abraçou-o com bastante força e sorriu bastante, e depois respondeu: - É claro, querido. Vamos começar do zero, sim? Desde o nascimento de Polixena, vinha cuidando dela o tempo todo, como fizera com Alexandre, porque ninguém mais parecia disposto a fazê-lo. Aposentado, tinha todas as horas do dia para dedicar à filha, e, aos poucos, isso amoleceu seu coração, levando-o a perceber que havia, mais do que tudo, contrariado seus princípios pacifistas e justos pela forma como vinha tratado Dina. center|300px Passou a dedicar-se também à esposa. Comprava-lhe as coisas que ela queria, não a censurava, mesmo quando ela jantava com a elegância de um javali - bem, havia muitas coisas que Dina fazia com a elegância de um javali - ou quando cansava-se dela. E Dina também vinha demonstrando interesse por seus passatempos, como a ciência. Aproximou-se dele quando estava fazendo testes com sua nova belezinha, um criador de remédios, e quis saber como funcionava. Encantado, Vladmir passou um bom tempo ensinando-lhe todos os segredos da Estação de Biotecnologia, até que ambos começaram a congelar e precisaram voltar para dentro. 300px|center Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Dina veio até Vladmir com uma xícara de chocolate quente, que foi a bebida mais deliciosa que ele já provara na vida. 300px|center Então, os dois começaram um ritual de tomarem cada qual sua xícara de chocolate, sentados no sofá em frente à lareira, ocasionalmente de mãos dadas. Aquilo seria extremamente romântico, se não fosse a sentença de morte de Vladmir. 300px|center Athenodora Ela acordou no meio da noite ouvindo os ruídos característicos do telescópio enferrujado. Aquilo costumava ser comum, mas ultimamente vinha preocupando-a. Sabia que se tratava de Vladmir, e esse era o problema. No começo, ele só subia para o telhado durante o começo da noite e se o clima estivesse bom, como uma pessoa normal. Mas ultimamente Athenodora o ouvia subindo as escadas lentamente, reclamando baixinho das articulações que doíam, das pernas que não o obedeciam, das mãos que não tinham força para segurar o corrimão, e então ele ficava por horas mexendo naquele telescópio, até quando nevasse. Como naquela noite - com o diferencial de que ficava repetindo "Vamos, garoto, devolva a minha mulher. Devolva a minha mulher! Já perdeu a graça!". Preocupada, subiu até o telhado para tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo. E encontrou Vladmir ali, coberto de neve, as mãos trêmulas tentando regular o telescópio velho. Tão velho quanto ele parecia. 300px|center Vladmir era importante para ela. Quando fugiu da mansão do conde Bóris, após matá-lo, tentara fugir de seus seguidores apenas para ir parar no meio deles, no Cemitério Repouso Tranquilo. Decidiam o que fazer com ela, quando o Senhor Caixão apareceu de forma aleatória e a comprou por dinheiro e pelo próprio sangue, abrigando-a na própria casa. Se não fosse por ele, estaria morta - e não fazia ideia de como. - Senhor Caixão? Ele se virou assustado. - Mamãe? Athenodora piscou, perturbada. Mas não demorou a constatar que, de fato, ele parecia achar que ela era sua mãe. Cordélia, ou algo assim. - O quê? - Mamãe, eles estão com a Laura! Com a Laura!! - Mas eu não sou... Por que está rindo? 300px|center - Ela foi com ele, mamãe, com ele, mas agora ela não pode voltar! Ela não pode voltar! Ela não... - Senhor Ca... Vladmir. Venha, querido. Vou colocá-lo na cama. - Mas eu quero ficar aqui! Eu vou encontrá-la! - Não, não pode. Você vai descer as escadas comigo, e amanhã telefonaremos para a mãe da Laura, está bem? Ele pareceu achar a ideia coerente, e desceu com ela. Athenodora tirou seu casaco, gravata e sapatos, e o colocou na cama, cobrindo-o. - Boa noite, mamãe. Você pode ficar aqui até eu dormir? Estou com medo. - É claro, querido. Boa noite. 300px|center Aquilo não estava certo. Era quase desconcertante. Precisava conversar com Alexandre. Procurou-o pela casa, grata por não encontrar Dina pelo caminho, mas precisou voltar para o segundo andar para achá-lo, no banheiro, com Polixena. - Athenodora! Que susto! Quer dizer, que surpresa! Fa-faz tempo que nós não nos vemos! - Oi, Alexandre. Olá, Polixena! - Disse, docemente, para a garotinha, que, entretanto, assustou-se. Athenodora adorava crianças, mas eram poucas as que correspondiam - Alexandre, você pode conversar um minuto? - Claro! Vou colocar a Poli no berço, e depois encontro você... no meu quarto, pode ser? Ela assentiu, e ficou no quarto azul, brincando com Darwin, o porquinho da índia, até Alexandre finalmente voltar. - Poli? - ela disse, rindo. - Não é minha culpa se lhe deram um nome de remédio que ela sequer consegue pronunciar - ele respondeu, com um leve ar de sedução. Isso irritou Athenodora, e ela se lembrou do porquê de estar ali. Retomou a postura séria. - Em que diabos você tem andado tão ocupado a ponto de não prestar atenção no próprio pai? - Tem alguma coisa de errada? - Pelo Observador, Alexandre! Encontrei o seu pai congelando lá com o telescópio, e quando fui até ele para ver se estava tudo bem, ele começou a me chamar de mamãe! Aquele terno vermelho, o jeito que ele anda, as rugas, a mudança de humor, você realmente acha que tem alguma coisa de certa? 300px|center - Ele te chamou de mamãe? Mas ele estava brincando? - Não, falando completamente sério! Ah, vamos lá, você realmente não tem prestado atenção?! - Para ser sincero, percebi que ele deixou a Poli de lado. Antes, ele ficava o tempo todo com ela, e agora sou eu, porque ele nunca está disponível. Pensei que fosse por causa da Dina, que estivesse apaixonado por ela de novo. Eles têm passado muito tempo juntos... Para ser sincero, ela praticamente não me dá espaço para chegar perto dele. Ela ficou morta - figurativamente... ou literalmente? - de pena. - Alexandre... - Você é apenas uma criança, eu não tinha percebido. - Você precisa avisar a sua irmã. Dê uma olhada nele, para ver que estou dizendo a verdade, e depois chame-a aqui. Eu tenho certeza de que a Dina tem alguma coisa a ver com isso, porque o seu pai está realmente mal. - Não deixarei que isso continue - ele disse, grave. Depois, a voz amoleceu, e ele andou até Athenodora, olhando-a nos olhos. - Muito obrigado por ter me avisado. Significa muito pra mim. Por um instante, ela teve, novamente, aquela vontade estranha de abraçá-lo, mas murmurou "não se preocupe", e deu-lhe as costas. Meu melhor amigo, meu irmãozinho, lembrou-se. Mas quando estava sozinha era muito fácil se esquecer disso. Vira Alexandre crescer, é verdade, e até então um era tudo o que o outro realmente tinha. Se perguntava se era a solidão, alguma carência afetiva ou de fato uma paixão que a fazia pensar nele o tempo todo, até quando dormia, até quando não pensava nele. Era por isso que, ao mesmo tempo, queria chacoalhá-lo pela camisa, beijá-lo e cuidar dele? A resposta era bastante clara, e por isso ela sofria. No outro dia, por volta do meio dia, ela, mesmo de dentro de seu caixão, pôde ouvir Cassandra Caixão discutindo aos gritos com Dina. Aparentemente, a madrasta má cumpria seu papel tão bem quanto cumpria o de assassina sádica. Deduziu a situação em um segundo e desceu para resolvê-la, usando do medo que sabia que Dina sentia por si. 300px|center Ameaçou-a um pouco e viu Dina perder espaço, e então Cassandra foi até o pai. Alexandre ficou ao seu lado e a olhava com adoração. Athenodora, entretanto, sentia como se alguma espécie de vapor seco e quente a sufocasse, a cabeça pesando sobre os ombros, a visão escurecendo e o estômago dançando salsa. 300px|center - Alexandre - ela disse, mas o ar cortou sua garganta, e não conseguiu terminar a frase. Começou a sufocar, cada centímetro da pele queimando. Começou a cair - sabia que não passaria do chão, mas sentia como se fosse uma queda de metros e metros - mas foi detida por um par de braços. Um permaneceu em suas costas e o outro foi para baixo dos joelhos. Estava sendo carregada, por ele. Se não estivesse com tanta agonia, tanto física quanto da certeza da morte, estaria feliz. 300px|center - Shh, shh, eu vou cuidar de você - Me coloque no caixão... - ela tentou dizer, mas suas palavras pareciam suspiros, e, além disso, sua boca estava cheia de sangue. - Calma, estamos quase lá. - Não me deixe morrer, eu não quero morrer! - Você sabia que isso poderia acontecer? - Sabia... eu... não podia deixar, simplesmente não podia... Então, foi deitada sobre algo refrescante. Conseguiu abrir os olhos e viu os olhos dele, úmidos e preocupados, enquanto ele fechava a tampa. - Eu amo você - ela disse, porque, se ia morrer, queria que ele soubesse. A escuridão a engoliu. 300px|center Sonhou que era o pai, sobre um gramado, o sol a pino como uma centena de raios que o queimavam, soltando sangue da pele, e a pele do corpo, morrendo em agonia, enquanto via, através do vidro, seu próprio rosto - Athenodora, sua filha, sua pupila, tão bonita, que ele criara e em quem confiara, e que o colocara ali, para morrer. A porta estava fechada e não seria aberta. Manchas pretas brilhantes turvavam sua visão, mas cada uma delas se transformava no próprio rosto, do conde Bóris, rindo, dentes imensos, porque ia morrer, ia morrer, ia... Acordar. Empurrou a tampa do caixão e tomou uma golfada de ar. Era noite e estava frio, e ela estava viva. Alexandre estava ali. Ela saiu do caixão, tremendo violentamente, e foi até ele, já não conseguindo conter um choro histérico. - Eu o vi, eu senti como morreu. Eu ia morrer como ele, da mesma forma que o matei! Eu o matei, Alexandre! Eu o matei! Matei meu próprio pai! 300px|center - Ei, ei, calma. Foi só um sonho ruim. Você não matou ninguém! - Matei. Meu pai, meu pai, ali, fritando na minha frente, morrendo de dor! - Mas foi necessário, não foi? Eu não sei exatamente do que você está falando, mas se você chegou a esse ponto é porque precisou, certo? Certo. Ela se afastou e resolveu esclarecer as coisas. - É verdade. Você não é mais uma criança, e tem idade pra saber. E eu preciso d-dizer. Eu sou uma vampira. Sim, eu sei, caixão, pele clara, aversão ao dia, é claro que você sabia. Eu não queria ser desse jeito, fui atacada pelo meu pai, mas, para que ele me deixasse continuar viva, precisei, por assim dizer, corresponder às... - era difícil controlar a voz, já que ainda soluçava - às expectativas dele. E eu fiz isso. Bebi o sangue de pessoas, Alexandre. Deixei que elas fossem mortas. E aí, um dia, para escapar, eu armei um plano e o coloquei diretamente sob o sol. Depois disso, fugi de casa, mas o meu pai era o líder de uma pequena seita, e fui caçada pelos membros restantes. Eles iam me matar, e eu ia aceitar porque merecia, quando o seu pai me salvou e me ensinou a conviver com a minha natureza sem fazer mal a ninguém. É por isso que a sua madrasta morre de medo de mim. E é por isso que não posso ficar com você. Ele parecia perplexo, apesar de, certamente, já saber o essencial da história, mas ficou ainda mais quando ouviu a última frase. - Mas você disse que me amava. - Amei você de muitas formas, e continuo amando... mais do que nunca. Não deveria ter te dito isso, e não teria dito se não achasse que ia morrer, mas isso não muda nada, fique tranquilo... - os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, sem que tivessem coragem de se olhar - eu permanecerei aqui até que a situação de seu pai e Dina se resolva, e depois irei embora. - Não, não! Como assim? Você não pode simplesmente me dizer essas coisas e decidir que será como se não tivesse dito, ainda mais porque... - Porque o quê? - Porque eu amo você desde a primeira vez que te vi, e acho que morreria se você fosse embora. 300px|center A vampira travou por um segundo, de surpresa. - Você tem certeza? - Foi uma das primeiras certezas que tive na vida. É uma das únicas, na verdade. - Você me quer, mesmo que eu tenha matado pessoas e tecnicamente esteja morta? Alexandre simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, e, de alguma forma, isso anulou tudo o que a impedia de finalmente realizar o desejo de se jogar contra ele. 300px|center